


Sweet Sunshine

by variablestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Texting, a lot of self-indulgent soft fluff, a lot of soft, this is a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variablestar/pseuds/variablestar
Summary: TO: Iwa-chan!!have u ever seen someone so beautiful u actually d i e dFROM: Iwa-chan!!Is this about your psychology partner?TO: Iwa-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Oikawa's psychology partner is incredibly easy to fall in love with.





	

10/10/20XX

**1 NEW EMAIL**

FROM: skoushi419@xxxuni.edu

SUBJECT: Psychology Project

_Contact Information Attached_

 

            Hello! I’m Sugawara Koushi, your partner for the psychology project. I missed class today because of illness, so sorry we didn’t get a chance then to discuss anything! I’m not sure if you’ve worked anything out yourself already, or if you’d still like to sort out what we should do for this. Either way, feel free to send me an e-mail or text, and we can get started on this project!

 

————————

 

**CONTACT SAVED**

Sugawara Koushi [PSYCH]

MOBILE: (xxx-xxx-xxxx)

EMAIL: skoushi419@xxxuni.edu

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Sugawara Koushi [PSYCH]

Hello Suga-san! This is Oikawa Tooru, your psychology partner. Thank you for emailing me, I almost got worried when I couldn't spot you when groups were assigned! I haven't thought much up for what we could do yet. We could perhaps meet for lunch sometime this week? Or, if you're still sick, we could work something out via phone call. There's a lot of details that I'm not sure would be easy to decide over text.

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi [PSYCH]

Hi! A phone call might be the better option – I wouldn't want you to catch what I've got. I'm supposed to be at the doctor's soon, but if 18:00 is a convenient time for you, we can talk then?

 

TO: Sugawara Koushi [PSYCH]

Sounds good! 18:00 it is!

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

FROM: SUGAWARA KOUSHI [PSYCH]

DURATION: 43m18s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

have u ever heard a voice so beautiful u could d i e

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

Do I want to know?

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

im havign a crisis

 

————————

 

14/10/20XX

**1 NEW EMAIL**

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

SUBJECT: Research Data

_File Attached_

 

            Hey Oikawa! Here's my data for the project. I'm not sure if you wanted to do the paper's introduction and conclusion, or if you wanted to write the project summary and analysis, so just let me know! I'd be happy to do whichever you don't prefer!

 

            Suga

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Sugawara Koushi

Suga! I got your email, thank you. I don't mind doing the summary and analysis, if you would like to do the introduction and conclusion.

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

That's fine! I'll type it up and have it sent to you by tomorrow evening!

 

————————

 

15/10/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

have u ever seen someone so beautiful u actually d i e d

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

Is this about your psychology partner?

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

he must be feeling better bc HE WAS IN CLASS TODAY

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

I NEVER NOTICED HIM BEFORE??? HE IS GORGEOUS HAJIME

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

Okay? What am I supposed to do with this information?

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

H EL P

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

NVM I'VE GOT IT

 

TO: Sugawara Koushi

Suga!! Are you free tomorrow around noon? We can meet at the library to work on putting the paper together.

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

That sounds great! I'll see you there!

 

TO: Sugawara Koushi

Great!

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

————————

 

16/10/20XX

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Sugawara Koushi

DURATION: 2m48s

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 46s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

RUDE, iwa-chan

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

I do not need to hear about your crush at that loud of a volume. Call Mattsun or Bokuto next time.

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

Shouldn't you be at practice anyway?

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

im hurt, iwa-chan. dont u care about ur best friend at all?

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

im walkin to the gym, i was meeting w suga in the library. which u would KNOW if u werent such a mannerless BRUTE

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

I'm going to block you.

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

BRUTE

 

————————

 

22/10/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

Okay, I see what you mean about the afternoon barista.

 

TO: Sugawara Koushi

He's so rude!! I don't understand!!

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

It was really hard to leave a tip with him glaring like that. It made me miss the morning barista.

 

TO: Sugawara Koushi

Rui-chan is so nice! And I swear she gives extra whipped cream!! But this guy doesn't even say hello

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

I know!! If I didn't need caffeine to get through this afternoon lecture, I wouldn't keep going, but sadly, I can't survive without something to keep me awake. And the other coffee shop is so far from campus!! ):

 

TO: Sugawara Koushi

It's truly a tragedy. If only the other shop did deliveries

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

!!! That would be amazing!!!

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

Sorry, I don't have more time to chat! My class is about to start, and this professor is really strict about phones in class.

 

TO: Sugawara Koushi

Alright! Enjoy your lecture! (:

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

Thanks!! (:

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

————————

 

24/10/20XX

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

TO: VolleyBABES

are we still on for lunch?

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

When are we not on for lunch?

 

FROM: Bohooto

when oikawa cancels on us

 

TO: VolleyBABES

that was one time!! and so i could work on a project!!

 

FROM: Bohooto

are u cancelling on us again oikawa??

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Is this about the guy from your class?

 

FROM: Bohooto

scarf guy?

 

TO: VolleyBABES

listen!!! he spends like all of every saturday in the library, and said i could join him if i wanted to study for our psych exam!!!

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

And what'd you tell him?

 

FROM: Bohooto

are you ditching us again?

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Yaku will be disappointed in you

 

TO: VolleyBABES

i said i'd try to find time, but that i had vb practice and such. so not a yes, but also not a no!! he's really pretty!!

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Forget Yaku, I'M disappointed in you

 

TO: VolleyBABES

WHY

 

FROM: Bohooto

what about the yakisoba????

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

You'd abandon me, your nearest and dearest friend, your volleybro, your platonic soulmate, for some guy??

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I dont even know where to begin

 

TO: VolleyBABES

first off, iwa-chan is my best friend and platonic soulmate, step off. second, we're volleyBABES not volleyBROS we have had this argument. you aren't winning. thirdly, yes. i would absolutely abandon you for ANY guy. and suga isn't just "some guy" okay have you MET him???

 

FROM: Bohooto

it is volleybabes, kuroo

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

I am so hurt right now

 

TO: VolleyBABES

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

You know what, fine. You can go meet with Suga.

 

TO: VolleyBABES

THANK YOU

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

BUT

 

TO: VolleyBABES

NO

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

We're coming with.

 

TO: VolleyBABES

TETSUROU

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

We'll get take-out. I know Yaku has assignments to work on, and I can study for my literature exam. We can sit and work while we eat

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Then I can actually meet the guy you've spent the last two weeks talking about in the locker toom

 

TO: VolleyBABES

tetsu ): ): ):

 

FROM: Bohooto

yes!

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

STOP TEXTING I AM IN CLASS

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Don't take Saturday classes

 

TO: VolleyBABES

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

FROM: Ooooohira

i am also in class.

 

TO: VolleyBABES

sorry oohira!!!

 

FROM: Bohooto

sorry!!!!!!

 

FROM: Ooooohira

(also, it is volleybabes, kuroo)

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Sugawara Koushi

Any chance you've had lunch yet?

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

I have not!

 

TO: Sugawara Koushi

Want something from the takeout place down the street?

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

I'm good with anything! The spicier the better, though

 

TO: Sugawara Koushi

Wonderful! I'll meet up with you in a bit, if you don't mind. And I apologize in advance.

 

FROM: Sugawara Koushi

For?

 

TO: Sugawara Koushi

Sorry.

 

————————

 

26/10/20XX

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 1h56m19s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Suga

There's a different barista!!

 

FROM: Suga

No way!!!

 

TO: Suga

Yes!!! No extra whipped cream, but he told me to have a nice day!

 

FROM: Suga

Do you think it's a permanent thing??

 

TO: Suga

I hope so

 

————————

 

29/10/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga

It was not ):

 

TO: Suga

): ): ):

 

————————

 

31/10/20XX

**1 NEW EMAIL**

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

_Files Attached_

Tournament schedules for next weekend, from coach. Bokuto, if you're late for the bus, you're walking.

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga

Are you free for lunch? I owe you for last week.

 

TO: Suga

Raincheck? There's a tournament next weekend, we're trying to get in as much extra practice as possible.

 

TO: Suga

Or, well, I'll be free for dinner? We have to give up the gym to the girls' team at 18:00

 

FROM: Suga

Dinner it is! Let me know when you're out of practice. There's an amazing place a few blocks over we can go to.

 

TO: Suga

I'll meet you outside the dorms at 18:30?

 

FROM: Suga

Yes!

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

HAJIME

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Ooooohira

DURATION: 1m34s

 

TO: Suga

DURATION: 6m18s

 

————————

 

01/11/20XX

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 11s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

IT IS ONE IN THE MORNING

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

IWA-CHAN I HAVE ASCENDED

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

I AM BLOCKING YOU

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

HIS LAUGH, IWA-CHAN, HIS LAUGH

_[MESSAGE COULD NOT BE DELIVERED]_

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

FROM: Tetsuuu

Someone needs to wake Oikawa up for practice

 

TO: VolleyBABES

no!! i am awake!! i'll be at the gym in 5!!

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

Why are you late

 

FROM: Bohooto

he was on a DATE!!!

 

TO: VolleyBABES

IT WAS NOT A DATE

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

A date with who?

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Library guy

 

TO: VolleyBABES

NOT. A. DATE.

 

FROM: Ooooohira

is that why you were in such a rush to leave practice yesterday that you left your jacket?

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

Oh! He seemed nice

 

TO: VolleyBABES

no!!!!!

 

TO: VolleyBABES

and yes he's very nice!!!!

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

You seem a little defensive, Oikawa

 

FROM: Bohooto

what happened?

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

What happened on this date?

 

TO: VolleyBABES

i'm feeling really attacked rn

 

FROM: Ooooohira

give him space, guys

 

TO: VolleyBABES

THANK YOU, Oohira

 

FROM: Ooooohira

he'll tell us about his date when he's good and ready

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I TRUSTED YOU

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

HURRY UP AND GET TO PRACTICE ALREADY

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 18m51s

 

————————

 

02/11/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga

Consider: I drop out of college, get 18 sugar daddies, and live happily ever after

 

TO: Suga

Consider: you stay in college and don't abandon me to survive psychology alone

 

FROM: Suga

Shoot, you make a good counter-argument

 

FROM: Suga

Consider: I drop out of everything BUT psychology and get 20 sugar daddies

 

TO: Suga

Consider: you stay in all your classes, and get a maximum of two sugar daddies

 

FROM: Suga

Hmm, can I really make it on just two? I live an expensive life, Oikawa

 

TO: Suga

Is that so?

 

FROM: Suga

Yes. I need approximately 900¥ each week for coffee, 2,000¥ for meals, 8,500,000¥ for pastries, and 700¥ for laundry.

 

TO: Suga

I see what the problem is

 

TO: Suga

You're spending approximately 200¥ too much on laundry

 

FROM: Suga

Ah, that must be it. Thank you for your assistance, I think I may be able to make it on two sugar daddies now

 

TO: Suga

I do my best

 

FROM: Suga

Okay, okay— in all seriousness,

 

FROM: Suga

It's more like 8,750,000¥ on pastries

 

FROM: Suga

It's the tarts that get me

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

ASCENDED

 

TO: Suga

I could spend my entire life savings on milk bread if Oohira didn't stop me

 

FROM: Suga

Oohira from your team?

 

TO: Suga

That's the one

 

FROM: Suga

Screw Oohira, milk bread is more important than actual food and shelter

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

HELP ME

 

TO: Suga

THAT'S WHAT I SAID

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

Just ask him out.

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

i don't think u understand exactly how much i cannot do that

 

————————

 

**VIDEO CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 2h01m48s

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

FROM: Suga

DURATION: 24m36s

 

TO: Mattsunshine

DURATION: 29m04s

 

————————

 

03/11/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Tetsuuu

where's that bakery u always go to w ur bf?

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Around the corner from the library. Has a big green awning, you can't miss it. Why?

 

TO: Tetsuuu

my fav bakery has shitty tarts and that wont do

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Kenma says these tarts are really good. Why tarts? Last I checked, you eat exclusively milk bread and mochi.

 

TO: Tetsuuu

dont worry about it

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Is this about Suga?

 

TO: Tetsuuu

No!

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TO: Tetsuuu

(ง ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ง

 

————————

 

**1 MISSED CALL**

FROM: Tetsuuu

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 1h33m49s

 

FROM: MAKKI

DURATION: 58m17s

 

————————

 

06/11/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga

Uh

 

TO: Suga

Everything alright?

 

FROM: Suga

Do you have anything to do with the tarts at my seat this morning?

 

TO: Suga

Uh

 

FROM: Suga

Everything alright?

 

TO: Suga

I might have had something to do with the tarts at your seat this morning

 

FROM: Suga

No!!

 

TO: Suga

What??

 

FROM: Suga

You can't do that!!

 

TO: Suga

Why not??

 

FROM: Suga

I was supposed to surprise you with milk bread first!!

 

TO: Suga

No!!

 

FROM: Suga

What??

 

TO: Suga

You can't do that!!

 

FROM: Suga

Why not??

 

TO: Suga

Sugar daddies are supposed to do the giving, not receiving!!

 

TO: Suga

(Side note: I do not know the truth value of that statement, I have no idea how sugar daddies work)

 

FROM: Suga

I was unaware you were my sugar daddy

 

FROM: Suga

(Side note: I know more about sugar daddies than I care to admit)

 

TO: Suga

Well, of course I am! I'm trying to get Yaku on board to be your second one, but he says he's already busy enough with his former middle blocker ):

 

TO: Suga

(Suga-chan!! Scandalous!!)

 

FROM: Suga

I guess I'll have to manage with just one sugar daddy. Maybe I'll stop doing laundry all together ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭

 

FROM: Suga

(Kawa-chan!! Don't tell!!)

 

TO: Suga

Wise choice

 

TO: Suga

(Hmmm, you'll have to convince me)

 

FROM: Suga

I know, I'm very smart

 

FROM: Suga

(Oh? What are you doing for dinner?)

 

TO: Suga

(Something tells me you might know)

 

FROM: Suga

(That I do. I'll meet you at your dorm at 17:00?)

 

TO: Suga

(Room 318)

 

FROM: Suga

(It's a date)

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 41m09s

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

TO: VolleyBABES

HEL PME

 

TO: VolleyBABES

WHIVH OF THESE OUTFITS LLOKSB EST

 

TO: VolleyBABES

_Image Attached_

 

TO: VolleyBABES

_Image Attached_

 

TO: VolleyBABES

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: Bohooto

not the second. you cant wear scarves

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Agreed.

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

What's this about?

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

First one

 

FROM: Ooooohira

third

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I HAV EA DAT E

 

TO: VolleyBABES

YAKU AND OOHIRA U ARENT HELIPGN

 

FROM: Bohooto

WITH SUGA???

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

Suga?

 

TO: VolleyBABES

YES WITH SUGA SOMEONE TELL ME ONE OR THREE

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Three

 

TO: VolleyBABES

ONE IT IS

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Alright fuck you

 

FROM: Ooooohira

that'll be suga's job if this goes well

 

TO: VolleyBABES

OOHIRA REON

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

OOHIRA

 

FROM: Ooooohira

sorry

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION:

09m46s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

————————

 

07/11/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

Get your ass to the bus or you're walking with Bokuto

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

DURATION: 1m11s

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

DURATION: 18m04s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga ☆

Good luck at your tournament!!

 

TO: Suga ☆

Thank you!!!

 

TO: Suga ☆

Good luck on your paper!!

 

TO: Suga ☆

Thank you!!!

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 1h08m22s

 

TO: Suga ☆

DURATION: 57m49s

 

————————

 

08/11/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Suga ☆

Any chance you're still awake?

 

FROM: Suga ☆

There is a very good chance. How was the tournament?

 

TO: Suga ☆

Silver medals!! We just got on the bus to head back

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Congratulations! That's amazing!!! That's such a long day, it's nearly one in the morning D:

 

TO: Suga ☆

Thank you Suga-chan!! We would've been quicker, but Bokuto brought up dinner, and we kind of lost track of time. We'll be lucky to be back by two

 

TO: Suga ☆

How's your paper?

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Ughhhhhhh. I have almost everything done, but my brain is hurting. This is a very nice distraction, actually

 

TO: Suga ☆

Glad to be of service （⌒▽⌒）

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Well, I sure hope so. You're my sugar daddy, aren't you supposed to want to help me out?

 

TO: Suga ☆

True, true

 

TO: Suga ☆

Alright, then I will do my best to distract you from your work while we drive back.

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Oh?

 

TO: Suga ☆

Favorite kind of tart?

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Raspberry

 

TO: Suga ☆

Favorite color?

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Yellow. Like, mustard yellow. The awful kind. It's hideous and amazing

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

HAJIME!!!!!!!!!!!

 

TO: Suga ☆

Favorite food?

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Super spicy mapo tofu

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Hang on, this isn't fair.

 

FROM: Suga ☆

I should get to ask you questions, too

 

TO: Suga ☆

No one's stopping you

 

FROM: Suga ☆

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Favorite season?

 

TO: Suga ☆

Fall. My best outfits all consist of sweaters. Play any sports?

 

FROM: Suga ☆

I did a year of rugby when I was eight, and I played volleyball through my second year of high school. We moved, so I had to switch schools since Karasuno was too far, and I didn't join the team at the new school. How long have you played volleyball?

 

TO: Suga ☆

Since I was little. I got really into watching The Greys play, and I made my mom sign me up for a youth team. Favorite class?

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Psychology. There's this cute guy who wears a lot of sweaters there who makes it a million times better. Best vacation you've ever been on?

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

Let me guess: Suga?

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

SUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

————————

 

10/11/20XX

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Suga ☆

DURATION: 2h04m19s

 

————————

 

**VIDEO CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 58m31s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Tetsuuu

I need a favor

 

TO: Tetsuuu

owo what's this?

 

TO: Tetsuuu

is kuroo tetsurou coming to me, the great oikawa tooru, in his time of need??

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Stop this

 

TO: Tetsuuu

im flattered tetsu-chan, i really am

 

TO: Tetsuuu

how can i be of service to you today?

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Does Suga know about your awful personality?

 

TO: Tetsuuu

what do u want tetsu

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

I am going to be about ten minutes late getting to practice, I need you to cover for me

 

TO: Tetsuuu

late again? tsk tsk, yaku's going to be so disappointed

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Oikawa

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Please shut up and just help me out

 

TO: Tetsuuu

hmmmm

 

TO: Tetsuuu

alright. but u owe me

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly aware. The great Oikawa Tooru doesn't do anything for free

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Trust me, I know

 

TO: Tetsuuu

ヾ(*ゝω・ ***** )ﾉ

 

————————

 

11/11/20XX

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 49m26s

 

FROM: Suga ☆

DURATION: 1h14m09s

 

————————

 

13/11/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga ☆

Oikawa! When does your practice end tonight?

 

TO: Suga ☆

18:00!

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Would you be opposed to cheap takeout and this movie Daichi keeps pushing me to watch? There may or may not be day-old milk bread included

 

TO: Suga ☆

You know just the way to my heart, Suga-chan! I can be ready by 18:30?

 

FROM: Suga ☆

My dorm? 211

 

TO: Suga ☆

It's a date （⌒▽⌒）

 

FROM: Suga ☆

A date ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈ )

 

————————

 

**VIDEO CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 22m08s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Bohooto

kou-chan!! pls tell me u still have my green sweater!!

 

FROM: Bohooto

ya! u need it?

 

TO: Bohooto

if u dont mind!! im goin to sugas, i hav to look good !!!

 

FROM: Bohooto

i'll bring it with to practice to give to you! have fun!!

 

TO: Bohooto

thank u ur a blessing!!

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 18m56s

 

TO: Suga ☆

DURATION: 14m01s

 

————————

 

14/11/20XX

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

So, I ran into Suga this morning

 

TO: VolleyBABES

uh

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

owo what's this?

 

TO: VolleyBABES

tetsu pls

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

And wouldn't you know it,

 

FROM: Ooooohira

oh boy

 

FROM: Bohooto

???????

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

He was wearing Oikawa's sweater

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

OWO

 

FROM: Bohooto

!!!!!!!!!

 

FROM: Ooooohira

oh boy

 

TO: VolleyBABES

ITS NOT LIKE THAT

 

TO: VolleyBABES

HE WAS COLD, THATS ALL

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

You didn't even tell us you had a date!!

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

I'm hurt, Oikawa

 

FROM: Ooooohira

oikawa ):

 

TO: VolleyBABES

i told kou-chan!

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

Because that makes this better???

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

To quote Oohira,

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Oikawa ):

 

TO: VolleyBABES

i hav eto g o

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

I'm disappointed in you

 

TO: VolleyBABES

mom ): ):

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga ☆

Okay, so

 

TO: Suga ☆

Yes?

 

FROM: Suga ☆

If you're my sugar daddy,

 

TO: Suga ☆

Uh

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Does that mean I'm supposed to call you daddy?

 

TO: Suga ☆

Suga-chan

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Yes daddy?

 

TO: Suga ☆

Why

 

FROM: Suga ☆

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

TO: Suga ☆

I can't believe this

 

TO: Suga ☆

And to think, I was going to ask if you wanted to get coffee from that other shop tonight

 

FROM: Suga ☆

Oh?

 

TO: Suga ☆

And that book store you were excited about just opened across the street from there, we could've gone

 

FROM: Suga ☆

And then what? (; (; (;

 

FROM: Suga ☆

I'm sorry I hate myself for that

 

TO: Suga ☆

Oh my god

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

iwa,,.,,,,

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

he couldnt be more perfect i swea r

 

FROM: Suga ☆

I'm so sorry

 

TO: Suga ☆

I'm picking you up at 17:00

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

Okay? Marry him then.

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

i may have to

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

TO: VolleyBABES

ok assholes i hav a date tonight im tellin u now r u happy

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

Now was that so hard?

 

TO: VolleyBABES

ye

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

TO: MAKKI

DURATION: 36m35s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Tetsuuu

u kno u owe me a favor

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Yes?

 

TO: Tetsuuu

pls dont come back to the room til like

 

TO: Tetsuuu

idk after 23:00

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TO: Tetsuuu

ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!

 

TO: Tetsuuu

WE'RE JUST WATCHIN A MOVIE BUT I DONT WANT U INTERRUPTING

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Use protection

 

TO: Tetsuuu

S T O P

 

————————

 

15/11/20XX

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

FROM: Tetsuuu

Please tell me one of you is awake I just got back to my dorm

 

FROM: Ooooohira

why the late night

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Oikawa didn't want me interrupting date night

 

FROM: Bohooto

OH???!!!

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

But look okay I just got back to our room

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

They fell asleep and it's the cutest shit I've ever seen

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: Ooooohira

that is very cute

 

FROM: Bohooto

suga is!!! on his shoulder!!! look at that!!!

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

They're going to be so stiff in the morning if they're sleeping sitting up against the wall like that

 

FROM: Bohooto

but look at them!!!

 

FROM: Ooooohira

i somehow don't think either of them will really mind any soreness

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Fuck I don't want to disturb them

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Bo can I crash in your room? You said your roommate was gone for the weekend

 

FROM: Bohooto

yeah!! i'll unlock the door!

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Oh uh oh

 

TO: VolleyBABES

IF YOU DIDNT WANT TO DISTURB US U WOULDNT TEXT THE GROUP CHAT AT 1 IN THE MORNING U KNO I DONT KEEP MY PHONE ON SILENT

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

Uh oh

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Bo I'm still coming, Oikawa has banished me from our room

 

TO: VolleyBABES

WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP GOODBYE

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga ♡

I think I left a shoe in your room?

 

TO: Suga ♡

You did leave a shoe in my room

 

TO: Suga ♡

How did you manage?

 

FROM: Suga ♡

There are a lot of things you don't take notice of when your boyfriend is kissing you goodbye

 

TO: Suga ♡

Even a missing shoe?

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Even a missing shoe.

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Look, I was very tired and you are very distracting, sue me

 

TO: Suga ♡

I'm going down for breakfast soon anyway. I'll swing by your room with your shoe

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Thank you (◍•ᴗ•◍)

 

————————

 

**VIDEO CALL**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 2h11m09s

 

————————

 

16/11/20XX

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Suga ♡

DURATION: 1h20m44s

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 59m16s

 

————————

 

18/11/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Mattsunshine

what are those flowers you always get makki? the yellow ones?

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

primrose?

 

TO: Mattsunshine

yes! thank u mattsun!!!

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

is this about that guy from ur class?

 

TO: Mattsunshine

suga!! hes my bf now!! u and makki are gonna like him

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

makki n i'll visit soon then, gotta ruin ur image u kno?

 

TO: Mattsunshine

i take it back ur forbidden from ever meeting suga

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

he'll love to hear bout hanger tooru

 

TO: Mattsunshine

FORBIDDEN

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Suga ♡

DURATION: 1h38m02s

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 1h12m46s

 

————————

 

23/11/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Suga ♡

Can I ask why there is so much milk bread on my desk?

 

FROM: Suga ♡

I don't know, can I ask why there are so many flowers on my desk?

 

TO: Suga ♡

That's what sugar daddies do, Suga-chan!

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Ah, I see

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Well, thank you, daddy, they're beautiful

 

TO: Suga ♡

Suga pls

 

FROM: Suga ♡

( ˘ ³˘) ♡

 

TO: Suga ♡

ಥ‿ಥ

 

————————

 

24/11/20XX

**VIDEO CALL**

TO: Suga ♡

DURATION: 2h34m06s

 

————————

 

28/11/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

whens ur train gettin here??

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

10:00

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

i'll b at the station! i borrowed oohira's car so we dont have to walk

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

You're driving?

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

i am a good driver iwa.

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

...

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

fine u brute! u can walk! see if i care!

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

Oh, shut up. I know you can drive. Please just follow the speed limit.

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

i always do!!!

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

This is false.

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 2m10s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Iwa-chan!!

ok u lied u r def not by the newspaper stand

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

Yes I am?

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

oh!! that one!! ok give me two min i'll b right there

 

TO: Suga ♡

I have Iwa-chan! We'll be back in 15 minutes to get you for breakfast （⌒▽⌒）

 

FROM: Suga ♡

I'll be ready! (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)

 

TO: Suga ♡

And also, just so you know, anything bad he says about me is a slanderous lie. I'm an angel

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Of course

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

FROM: Tetsuuu

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Look at Suga and Iwa, bonding

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

OIKAWA'S FACE

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT THEY'RE SAYING

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Iwaizumi's telling Suga all about Oikawa in high school

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Something about spilled milk and designer pants

 

TO: VolleyBABES

IT ISN'T FUNNY

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

It's pretty funny

 

FROM: Ooooohira

now i'm really excited for dinner later. iwaizumi must have great things to say about oikawa

 

TO: VolleyBABES

UR ALL UNINVITED THERE IS NO DINNER GOODBYE

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga ♡

Careful on the drive back to the train station! The roads might be icy

 

TO: Suga ♡

I will!!

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Wouldn't want you to break a hip or anything

 

TO: Suga ♡

LOOK IT REALLY HURT AND TOTALLY COULD'VE BEEN BROKEN

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Whatever helps you sleep at night

 

TO: Suga ♡

You're never meeting any of my friends ever again

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Aw

 

TO: Suga ♡

Don't

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Why not? There can't be anything worse than you making Hanamaki carry you home because you slipped on some ice

 

TO: Suga ♡

Suga please

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Oh, is there something worse?

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Thank goodness I have Iwaizumi's number

 

TO: Suga ♡

NO

 

TO: Suga ♡

DELETE IT

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Make me

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Make me, daddy

 

TO: Suga ♡

You're grounded.

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Whatever. You aren't my real dad anyway

 

TO: Suga ♡

You know what, I don't need this. I have to get Iwa back to the train, goodbye

 

FROM: Suga ♡

(✿◠‿◠)

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

TO: Suga ♡

DURATION: 20m14s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

He's good for you. I'm happy for you.

 

————————

 

12/12/20XX

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

FROM: Tetsuuu

Suga has been spotted, in Oikawa's favorite sweater

 

TO: VolleyBABES

pls dont expose me like this

 

FROM: Bohooto

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TO: VolleyBABES

(ง ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ง

 

TO: VolleyBABES

just to clarify,

 

TO: VolleyBABES

IT WAS N O T LIKE THAT

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

You can't just use the "he was cold" excuse every time he's wearing your stuff

 

TO: VolleyBABES

I DIDNT SAY HE WAS THISTIME

 

TO: VolleyBABES

listenn,,

 

TO: VolleyBABES

it was NOT like THAT,,,but he def wasnt jst cold

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

FROM: Bohooto

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TO: VolleyBABES

im leaving this chat is2g

 

————————

 

**VIDEO CALL**

TO: MAKKI

DURATION: 1h22m08s

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

TO: VolleyHOES

IM BLOCKING BOTH OF YOU

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

ive done nothing wrong

 

FROM: MAKKI

something wrong oikawa?

 

TO: VolleyHOES

SUGA WONT STOP LAUGHING AT ME

 

FROM: MAKKI

not our fault if he just happens to walk in while we're talking

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

we saw an opportunity, we took it

 

TO: VolleyHOES

UR BOTH ASSHOLES

 

————————

 

25/12/20XX

**VIDEO CALL**

TO: Suga ♡

DURATION: 3h18m09s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga ♡

I'm ready to die now

 

TO: Suga ♡

I love your family

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Don't

 

TO: Suga ♡

It just makes me so happy to know,

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Oikawa

 

TO: Suga ♡

That I'm not the only one with such horrible stories

 

FROM: Suga ♡

I can't ever skype you again

 

TO: Suga ♡

Aw

 

TO: Suga ♡

Worried you'll call the wrong person and spend twenty minutes talking about me to a stranger again?

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Stop this

 

TO: Suga ♡

Make me

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Alright, fine, I will, Hanger Tooru

 

TO: Suga ♡

WHY

 

FROM: Suga ♡

( ˘ ³˘) ♡

 

TO: Suga ♡

I HAVE TO GO I'M GOING TO MURDER MAKKI

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Careful walking outside, wouldn't want you to break a hip!

 

TO: Suga ♡

And you be careful with your tea, wouldn't want any more third degree burns!

 

FROM: Suga ♡

YOU'RE NEVER TALKING TO MY SISTERS AGAIN

 

————————

 

02/01/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Suga ♡

Okay, I think I'm at the right stop

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Is there a big blue stain on the wall?

 

TO: Suga ♡

Shaped suspiciously like a dick, yes

 

FROM: Suga ♡

OKAY, SEE, I TOLD ASAHI THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE AND HE DIDN'T AGREE. THANK YOU

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Also, wait right there, I'm just down the block

 

TO: Suga ♡

Aye aye, captain

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Oh my god

 

TO: Suga ♡

???

 

FROM: Suga ♡

That is the most hideous yellow sweater I've ever seen

 

FROM: Suga ♡

It's beautiful

 

————————

 

03/01/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Tetsuuu

Are you back at the dorm yet?

 

TO: Tetsuuu

i was there earlier. helping suga bring his stuff back up to his now

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Can you come unlock the door? I left my key inside over break

 

TO: Tetsuuu

u owe me

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Of course

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

FROM: Iwa-chan!!

DURATION: 1h04m02s

 

————————

 

16/01/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

FROM: Suga ♡

Sorry you lost your game ):

 

TO: Suga ♡

It's okay. We all knew they were a better team to begin with

 

FROM: Suga ♡

I know that it's still disappointing, though. Are you in your room?

 

TO: Suga ♡

I am

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Put on a jacket, we're going out. I want ice cream

 

TO: Suga ♡

It's freezing outside

 

FROM: Suga ♡

And I want ice cream. You have five minutes or I'm dragging you out

 

TO: Suga ♡

Okay

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

Iwa

 

TO: Iwa-chan!!

Iwa, I'm kind of in love with him

 

————————

 

25/01/20XX

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

FROM: Tetsuuu

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Look at this shit

 

TO: VolleyBABES

WHEN DID U TAKE THAT

 

TO: VolleyBABES

SINCE WHEN ARE U EVEN IN THE ROOM

 

FROM: Bohooto

how many sweaters has suga taken from you?

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

IT IS BELOW FREEZING WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS YOU MORONS

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

I was never not in the room??? Are you really that unobservant???

 

TO: VolleyBABES

CHRIST KUROO SAY SMTH NEXT TIME

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

I don't know, Suga seems to think it's pretty funny

 

TO: VolleyBABES

what does kenma see in u

 

————————

 

29/01/20XX

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

TO: VolleyHOES

u guys r disgustingly cute together help me w this

 

FROM: MAKKI

oh?

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

what is it my son?

 

TO: VolleyHOES

how do u go abt tellin someone u love them

 

FROM: MAKKI

if ur issei u do it when ur apologizing for setting him on fire

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

if ur hiro u do it by giving him a lot of flowers n accidentally stabbing him w porcupine needles

 

TO: VolleyHOES

u kno this doesnt help

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

ur the one who came to us

 

FROM: MAKKI

u just gotta do it oikawa dnt think abt it

 

TO: VolleyHOES

mattsun do u still have all those old books ur mom wanted to get rid of

 

FROM: Mattsunshine

ye

 

TO: VolleyHOES

i need them

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Bohooto

wanna come w me to the craft store?

 

FROM: Bohooto

YEAH

 

————————

 

05/02/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Suga ♡

Busy tonight?

 

FROM: Suga ♡

Nope!

 

TO: Suga ♡

Then I'll meet you at your dorm at 19:00. You might want a coat

 

————————

 

**VOICE CALL**

TO: MAKKI

DURATION: 4m19s

 

————————

 

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Tetsuuu

im cashing in on the favor u owe me

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

Alright

 

TO: Tetsuuu

dont b in the room tonight

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TO: Tetsuuu

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

FROM: Tetsuuu

OH

 

————————

 

**SMS GROUP MESSAGE**

FROM: Bohooto

LOOK HOW PRETTY IT TURNED OUT

 

FROM: Bohooto

_Image Attached_

 

FROM: Ooooohira

flowers?

 

FROM: Bohooto

MADE OF OLD BOOKS

 

FROM: Bohooto

WE PAINTED THEM

 

FROM: Yaku (ง'̀-'́)ง

That's the ugliest shade of yellow I've ever seen

 

FROM: Bohooto

IT'S SUGA'S FAVORITE

 

FROM: Ooooohira

oikawa giving them to him?

 

FROM: Bohooto

YEAH

 

FROM: Bohooto

HE'S GOT THIS REALLY CUTE DATE PLANNED, THEY'RE GOING TO THAT COFFEE PLACE AND THIS LITTLE PARK

 

FROM: Bohooto

AND THERE'S A LOT OF THOSE FLOWERS, HE WROTE LITTLE NOTES IN ALL OF THEM

 

FROM: Ooooohira

that sounds really sweet

 

FROM: Bohooto

I KNOW!!!

 

————————

 

27/02/20XX

**SMS MESSAGE**

TO: Koushi ♡

Where did all this milk bread come from???

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

The bakery. You said you were stressed about your math exam, I figured it'd be nice to come back to after you took it!

 

TO: Koushi ♡

I love you

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

( ˘ ³˘) ♡

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

Your room's a mess, by the way

 

TO: Koushi ♡

Excuse me?? Have you SEEN your room???

 

TO: Koushi ♡

It's a disaster

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

I've been busy! It took a lot of time to get that milk bread!!

 

TO: Koushi ♡

You should really invest some time into cleaning up

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

And if I don't?

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

Are you going to punish me, daddy?

 

TO: Koushi ♡

Koushi

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

Yes daddy?

 

TO: Koushi ♡

S t o p

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

I can hear you laughing from down the hall

 

TO: Koushi ♡

Don't spy on me!!!

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

What are you going to do about it?

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

Huh daddy?

 

TO: Koushi ♡

KOUSHI

 

TO: Koushi ♡

KUROO IS STARTING TO ASK WHAT'S SO FUNNY I AM NOT EXPLAINING THIS TO HIM

 

TO: Koushi ♡

I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING NOW YOU KNOW

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

I'm sorry!! I love you!!

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

I'm right outside, hurry or we'll be late for dinner

 

TO: Koushi ♡

 You're the worst

 

FROM: Koushi ♡

You love me

 

TO: Koushi ♡

Yeah, I do

**Author's Note:**

> i have two papers due tomorrow and instead i wrote this, so. yeah.
> 
> thank you very much for reading, i hope you liked it!! here's my [tumblr](http://reynclds07.tumblr.com/) if you're at all interested!


End file.
